yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/2051-2060
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 2051. || چه زیانستش از آن نقش نفور || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Tanrı’ya göre güz, nefis ve hevadır. Akılla cansa baharın ve ebedîliğin ta kendisidir. || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 2052. || چونک جانش غرق شد در بحر نور || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Eğer senin gizli ve cüzi bir aklın varsa cihanda bir kâmil akıl sahibini ara! || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 2053. || وصف و صورت نیست اندر خامه ها || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Senin cüzi aklın, onun külli aklı yüzünden külli olur. Çünkü Akl-ı kül, nefse zincir gibidir. || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 2054. || عالم و عادل بود در نامه ها || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Binaenaleyh hadîsin mânası teville şöyle olur: Pak nefesler bahar gibidir, yaprakların ve filizlerin hayatıdır. || Feel what I sing, and bleed when I lament: |- | 2055. || عالم و عادل همه معنیست بس || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Velîlerin sözlerinden, yumuşak olsun, sert olsun, vücudunu örtme çünkü o sözler, dininin zâhirîdir.|| Feel what I sing, and bleed when I lament: |- | 2056. || کش نیابی در مکان و پیش و پس || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Sıcak da söylese, soğuk da söylese, hoş gör ki sıcaktan, soğuktan ( hayatın hâdiselerinden) ve cehennem azabından kurtulasın.|| Feel what I sing, and bleed when I lament: : |- | 2057. || می زند بر تن ز سوی لامکان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || *Sıddîka’nın aşkı çoşup edebe riayetle Peygamber’e sordu: || || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 2058. || می نگنجد در فلک خورشید جان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Çünkü can bahçeleri, onun sözleri ile diridir. Gönül denizi, bu cevherlerle doludur. || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 2059. || این سخن پایان ندارد هوش دار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Eğer gönlün bahçesinden cüzi bir zevk ve hal eksilse aklı başında olan kişinin gönlünü, binlerce gam kapladı. || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 2060. || هوش سوی قصه خرگوش دار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || “Ey şu varlığın hülâsası, vücudun zübdesi! Bu günkü yağmurun hikmeti neydi? || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |